


Flightless Bird Nerds

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Pingu AU, i'm ready to die, it's still shitposting even if you're being ironic, requested on my tumblr for the lovely egg-head memer quettzal, sorry Mum, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: i'm sorry





	

Even in the chilly cold of the Antarctic, love was always something that warmed the hearts of many. As well as the eggs. A penguin nestled some eggs on her legs, and because we can’t translate Pingunese very well and names were the only thing we could really comprehend, let’s call her Pearl. Pearl was gazing out intently at the sea, waiting for her wife.

Alas, her wife was not out at sea, causing a Pingunese-filled cry. A common sea-shanty for widows, something that she herself once sorrowly played.

“Noot noot.” A peck on Pearl’s tearstained cheeks caused her to recoil, before the sorrow in her heart turned to shock momentarily, then relief. Peridot waddled over, hugging Pearl with her flippers, a muffled “Noot noot.” Emanating, due to the fish stuck in her mouth. It more sounded like a “Nmhp nmphs” She sets the fish down.

“Noot noot…noot noot noot.” Pearl smiles, at least, as much as a penguin can smile, nuzzling her beak against Peridot’s neck. They’ve missed each other, considering how Peridot was sick while carrying the penguin eggs, and the two alternating to search for food, it’s been a while that they’ve managed to spend time together.

And so they waddled along the icy landscape, Pearl having to be careful to not expose the eggs to the cold and freeze them, her feathers puffing in the winter breeze and to keep warm. But nothing could compare to the warmth of her lover beside her, ‘noot noot’ing about their day, until the chilly night fell.

The cold blizzard nights were more prominent than ever, considering it was the winter. Pearl felt a twinge of guilt to have Peridot scavenging so quickly after her recovery. She murmured into Peridot’s neck “Noot…noot noot noot.” Causing heat to rise to Peridot’s feathered cheeks. Chortled laughter seeped out as Peridot pecked kisses on Pearl’s coat, stopping to look down at their creation.

Peridot knelt down (yes, penguins have knees- look it up) putting a tentative flipper on three eggs, checking with utmost care if they were fine. She let out a “Noot…” of relief. A gust of icy wind blew frantically by, bolstered by the hail. The usual.

However usual…things turned south with the sound of a sharp crack splitting the ice, and the two penguins apart. The eggs slip and fall into the water.

Peridot frantically dives into the water, the cold and previous sickness sapping her strength. She frantically scoops them up, cradling them in her arms. The weight causes her to bob along in the water, as she looks desperately up at the fragments of ice. Too far to reach.

No, after everything- it couldn’t be that hopeless. After months, building nests for other couples, finding stones that would never be for anyone with her. Rounded pebbles that would shatter Peridot’s penguin heart with every request fulfilled. She longed to go into the sea, explore- not to be bound to hearing the newly born ‘noots’ of other penguins.

Then she saw Pearl, in almost the same situation. A crack in the ice had an egg off another family roll off, as Peridot tried to bring it back, Pearl was there. She swam in and helped her, and helped her to swim, to catch food, to be free.

Peridot was unsure whether the water that splashed onto her eyes was her own tears, or if it was the deathly cold ocean that would kill her children. Do penguins even cry? Adrenaline had no time to answer these questions. Pearl was in shock, drifting on a piece of ice to find the eggs.

No. This time, it would be different. Peridot was determined. She clamboured onto an easier piece of ice, settling the eggs in between her ankles as she tried to steer the ice close to her. Noot close enough. Peridot’s knees felt the cold of the eggs, as she closed her eyes. It was now or never. She waddled, and waddled faster- and jumped onto the stray piece of ice Pearl was.

Despair coursed through her as Peridot felt her legs dampen with the water. But…her beak! Her beak was lodged in the ice! She frantically balanced the eggs, rolling them towards Pearl. “Noot!” Pearl exclaimed in surprised, catching the remaining eggs with hope in her beady penguin eyes.

Peridot opened her mouth to respond with a ‘noot’ of her own, but she faltered, falling. Pearl put flippers on Peridot’s beak, struggling to pull her up. “Noot…noot noot noot…” Noots of relief, as Peridot crashed into the soft ice. She opened an eye, before getting captured in a hug from Pearl, feeling the stone pebble in her heart warmed.

They learnt an important lesson. Even in the cold cruelty of the Antarctic, you do noot give up.


End file.
